Evaluation of the status or health (diagnosis) of a vehicle or a vehicle system may contribute to efficient operation and maintenance of the vehicle. Diagnosis of the health of the vehicle or the vehicle system may be utilized to yield a prediction (prognosis) of the behavior of the vehicle or vehicle in the future.
Accurate diagnosis and prognosis with regard to vehicle or vehicle system health may be of benefit to the owner or operator of the vehicle, as well as to other parties. For example, accurate prognosis may be used to determine when maintenance should be performed on the vehicle or vehicle system. Such accurate prediction may reduce the possibility of vehicle failure or breakdown if maintenance is unduly delayed. On the other hand, accurate prediction may reduce unnecessary expenditure of time, money, and effort on maintenance that is performed prematurely. Similarly, accurate diagnosis and prognosis may be utilized in creating warranties and warranty conditions, insurance policies, and maintenance schedules.
A vehicle may incorporate a communications system. Such a communications system may operate via an onboard communications device, or via a mobile device (e.g. mobile phone) that is connected to the vehicle. Such a communications system may be operated to provide vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications or vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications. For example, such communications may be provided to inform a driver or a vehicle control system of hazards that are not currently directly detectable by the vehicle.